Liaison étroite
by Plume Sombre
Summary: Léger lime ! Une sensation en entraîne une autre, et c'est dur d'y résister lorsqu'ils se retrouvent tous deux seuls, surtout quand l'un sollicite l'autre. / Prideshipping.


******Rating** : T (léger lime !)

**Résumé :** Une sensation en entraîne une autre, et c'est dur d'y résister lorsqu'ils se retrouvent tous deux seuls, surtout quand l'un sollicite l'autre.

** Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kazuki Takahashi.

Salut !

Un OS d'un tout autre genre, mes amis. Cette fois, la focalisation n'est pas sur les sentiments, mais... sur le physique. Oui. Moi, Plume Sombre, auteur amateur n'ayant jamais écrit de scène plus loin qu'un baiser, a tenté un léger lime. OUI.

Mais quand je dis _lime_, et _léger_, ça veut dire, **_léger lime_**, quoi. Pas grand-chose. Mais quelque chose quand même. C'est pas innocent, en bref. xD

En tout cas j'espère ne pas m'être plantée. Bonne lecture ! ^^ (et je remarque que je deviens de plus en nulle en résumé... Pire que les titres.)

* * *

**Liaison étroite**

Kaiba suspectait qu'un crétin dans son équipe ait suggéré une idée aussi stupide dans son dos. Il ne savait pas qui, mais s'il le trouvait tout de suite, là maintenant, il serait immédiatement au chômage sans plus de cérémonie.

Et même Mokuba ne l'avait pas prévenu d'une telle futilité.

Il avait tenu un événement, dans une salle de fête, pour présenter un nouveau disque de duel. Il avait invité d'autres compagnies – pour montrer son pouvoir –, des collectionneurs renommés de cartes rares, l'industrie qui produirait sa nouveauté… et les finalistes de Bataille Ville. Ou tout du moins ceux qui ne se situaient pas à l'autre bout du globe en tenant des propos insensés et à dormir debout.

Mai Valentine, Ryou Bakura – et son stupide Anneau –, Joey Wheeler, et bien sûr, Yugi Mutou.

Lequel se trouvait hors de son champ de vision, certainement en train de fuir l'événement que Kaiba redoutait tout autant. Sincèrement, il ne devrait pas _exister_ d'employé à la KaibaCorp aussi puéril pour proposer – lancer ! – un bal à une réunion promotionnelle ! Complètement insensé et inadéquat !

Dès que l'annonce fut lancée, le jeune PDG aperçut des filles – et peut-être quelques garçons… – glousser tandis que leurs yeux s'illuminaient d'un éclat presque malsain dans sa direction. Evidemment, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Kaiba pour comprendre qu'elles – qu'ils ? – visaient particulièrement les duellistes de leurs regards affamés. Le pauvre Bakura se trouva obligé de danser, Joey fut sauvé des griffes de ces hyènes par Mai qui semblait un peu frustrée face à ce spectacle, Kaiba les ignorait simplement et purement de son regard glacial, et Yugi – Yami ? – se cachait. Sûrement. Le Maître du Jeu n'avait personne sur qui se reposer pour s'échapper et ne voulait absolument pas finir comme Ryou puisqu'il ne parviendrait pas à les tenir éloigné(e)s aussi bien que son rival. Ce dernier sourit machiavéliquement en se souvenant de l'expression horrifiée du Champion en apercevant des filles s'approcher, un sourire peu digne de confiance aux lèvres. Il se mit alors en quête du Maître du Jeu pour le narguer…

Et Maître du Jeu qu'il était, il jouait bien à cache-cache. Kaiba s'en offusquait presque d'être incapable de retrouver son rival. La salle festive, parsemée de tables et de buffets, était remplie et Yami – Yugi n'aurait pas pu s'enfuir aussi efficacement, Kaiba en était certain – ne serait pas assez stupide pour se tenir au même endroit que ses prédateurs ; les toilettes s'avéraient manquantes de sa présence, tout comme les balcons ; les cuisines étaient interdites ; il ne restait plus que l'extérieur du bâtiment et la salle de simulation ayant servi au test du disque du duel. Sachant qu'il devait au moins faire moins dix degrés dehors, personne irait sciemment se poster dans un froid pareil ; et qu'en étant le Champion, l'esprit pouvait sans doute s'octroyer certains droits, comme l'accès d'une pièce réservée au staff rien qu'en demandant. Kaiba se dirigea par conséquent vers la salle de simulation, ignorant royalement les regards avides de ces filles sur son passage.

La salle de simulation se composait uniquement d'un grand terrain pour deux personnes. Elle disposait de multiples caméras afin de projeter ce qu'il se passait sur les écrans de la salle festive. De ce fait, trouver Yami fut aisé ; il se tenait assis contre le mur juste à côté de la porte, une jambe étendue au sol et l'autre remontée sur laquelle son bras reposait sur son genou, la tête relevée vers les projecteurs de lumière. Kaiba le détailla un instant ; il savait qu'il viendrait autrement qu'en uniforme, il l'avait même aperçu lorsqu'il était arrivé à la KaibaCorp, mais voir sa tenue d'aussi près le rendrait… enthousiaste ? étonné ? _excité_ ?

Bon Dieu que cette chemise carmin lui allait bien. Sa veste bleu royal s'avérait sobre malgré le rebord du bas couvert de petits clous. Le pantalon de cuir, de la même couleur, le pantalon de cuir ! Etait-ce possible de porter un vêtement de façon aussi attractive ? Et ses chaussures étaient noires, agrémentées de deux sangles bleues entrecroisées, à la même manière que les deux ceintures accrochées à sa taille – en plus de celle serrant son pantalon.

Kaiba, lui, s'était muni d'un simple costume noir et d'une chemise bleue, à cravate plus foncée. Il devait afficher une prestation sérieuse, imposante et puissante – dommage que le trench-coat ne passait pas très bien en salle fermée.

Pendant que le PDG se remettait de ses émotions, Yami avait relevé la tête vers lui, un sourcil arqué, mais l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage.

— Venu me chercher, Kaiba ? lança-t-il naturellement.

Cela sortit l'autre duelliste de sa torpeur. Il croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-il calmement.

— Le simple fait que tu sois là alors que tu dois certainement être « occupé » avec les invités ? répliqua Yami.

— Au moins, je ne me suis pas enfui lâchement dès le début.

Kaiba savait cependant que le Maître du Jeu avait tenté de résister aux premiers abords, s'excusant poliment et déclinant chaque invitation, mais l'insistance de ses fans l'avaient poussé à partir. Il se souvenait avoir vu la fille de l'un de ses concurrents le coller, lui saisissant constamment le bras et persistant à le toucher et lui parler. Kaiba avait senti quelque chose remuer en lui, et avait eu la furieuse envie de s'interposer, comme pour montrer sa position dans tout cela. Toutefois Yami, malgré quelques rougeurs au visage, s'était dégagé de son emprise et avait fui le plus vite possible ; cela avait soulagé le jeune PDG.

Yami leva les yeux au ciel, même s'ils trahissaient son embarras. Il se leva et toisa son vis-à-vis, comme s'il le provoquait dans un quelconque jeu.

— Je n'ai malheureusement pas de regard transcendant qui fait fuir tout le monde, souligna-t-il sarcastiquement.

— Quel dommage, lança Kaiba sur le même ton. Ca veut dire que tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit…

Kaiba arbora un sourire narquois alors qu'il tendit sa main dans un signe d'invitation, le plus naturellement possible. Yami fixa la main avec un regard intrigué.

— M'accorderais-tu une danse, Yami ? plaisanta Kaiba.

Yami plissa les yeux, les bras croisés.

— C'est une demande inattendue venant de toi, Kaiba, répondit-il doucement.

— Tu ne serais pas parti parce que tu ne savais pas danser, par hasard ? ajouta le PDG.

L'expression mi-amusée, mi-satisfaite de son rival poussa Yami à afficher un sourire similaire, alors qu'il grogna en guise de réponse face à cette provocation. Il posa sa main dans celle de Kaiba, et laissa ce dernier faire le premier pas. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser guider, mais par pur égoïsme et curiosité, il désirait connaître la manière de danser de son partenaire. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir un tel événement se produire, et il n'y manquerait pour rien au monde.

Kaiba sourit face à cela et entraîna lentement Yami dans un mouvement gracieux et élégant, le prenant par la taille tandis que le Maître du Jeu posait sa main sur son épaule. Les doigts de leur autre main, libre, s'entrelaçaient avec ardeur, alors que leurs pieds commençaient à se mouvoir, suivant une cadence imaginaire qu'eux seuls pouvaient percevoir. Les pas venaient presque automatiquement, malgré l'absence de musique ; l'un suivait l'autre, et l'autre le respectait. Sans jamais regarder leurs pieds, leurs yeux se fixant d'une lueur rayonnante et perçante, ils bougeaient en parfaite symbiose, sans manquer une seule fois le mouvement de son partenaire. Parfois, leurs corps en une si belle harmonie se séparaient abruptement, ne se reliant qu'avec leurs doigts, pour effectuer des pas plus rapides, plus violents, pour ensuite revenir à leur état initial, gardant toujours cet éclat triomphant dans leurs regards.

C'était vraisemblablement un couple étrange, et des plus particuliers qui puissent exister. Tout paraissait comme jour et nuit d'apparence, que ce soit sur le plan physique ou sur leurs stratégies ; mais à y regarder de plus près, leurs personnalités se rejoignaient, se complétaient et s'associaient de différentes façons possibles, à la manière dont ils se mouvaient en absolue synchronie.

Et ce spectacle enchanteur se brisa soudainement, lorsque Kaiba agrippa fermement de ses mains la taille de Yami, fixant ces prunelles pourpres avec désir. L'esprit du Puzzle posa ses propres mains sur les avant-bras de son rival, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

— J'aimerais bien voir de quoi d'autre tu es capable, susurra-t-il.

— On verra si je te fais plus d'effet que cette fille d'une compagnie adverse, éluda Kaiba.

Yami n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Kaiba se pencha sur lui et lui happa agressivement les lèvres. Cette danse avait éveillé en lui des impétuosités qu'il voulait assouvir immédiatement, refusant l'idée de repousser ce moment à plus tard alors qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il sentit que tous deux arboraient un large sourire, enthousiastes et excités par la situation. Yami fut celui qui céda et invita son vis-à-vis à aller plus loin, forçant l'entrée de la bouche de Kaiba avec sa langue. Son rival n'opposa aucune résistance ; il fut même enclin à accueillir cette sensation exaltante et tellement familière, mélangeant sa langue avec l'autre, cherchant à dominer alors que le Maître du Jeu tentait d'en faire de même. Ce dernier déplaça ses mains dans les cheveux du PDG ; Kaiba laissa les siennes se promener le long du dos de des flancs de Yami.

— Tu m'appartiens, haleta-t-il entre deux respirations.

— Ce ne serait pas plutôt l'inverse ? rétorqua le Pharaon d'une voix essoufflée.

Kaiba grogna contre ses lèvres, et pour appuyer ses propos, il glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Yami, caressant avec avidité la peau de ce dernier. Il commença à descendre vers le bas quand le Pharaon rompit le baiser et empoigna les bras de son rival, lui lançant un regard réprobateur. Cela ne lui plut absolument pas.

— Quel est le problème ? demanda Kaiba avec agacement.

— Ne penses-tu pas que c'est un peu trop public ? souligna Yami.

Kaiba haussa les épaules, ne s'en préoccupant pas plus que cela, et s'attaqua instantanément au cou de son amant, déposant de longs baisers affamés. Yami réprima des gémissements de plaisir, essayant de faire abstraction de ce qu'il ressentait.

— Des gens peuvent arriver, insista-t-il, plus faiblement cette fois.

Malgré tout, entraîné dans cette ardeur, poussé par cette luxure, il tourna la tête pour mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de Kaiba. Celui-ci sourit malicieusement, tout en remontant vers la mâchoire de son partenaire.

— Cette salle est interdite au public, rappela-t-il.

— Et le personnel ?

— Je n'en ai absolument rien à foutre. Maintenant ta gueule, qu'on puisse profiter.

Abdiquant, la tentation et l'adrénaline trop importantes, Yami débarrassa Kaiba de sa veste avec empressement, pendant que l'autre duelliste en faisait de même. Le PDG continuait à marquer le cou de son amant, n'arrêtant sous aucun prétexte ; il profitait, appréciait, dévorait, cette sensation de besoin de proclamer Yami comme étant sien, de savoir que celui-ci réagissait vivement en frissonnant, en gémissant, en déplaçant sa bouche sur son oreille et sa mâchoire. Apparentant cela à un jeu, l'un comme l'autre cherchait à être plus rapide, à être le premier à provoquer une réaction de plaisir chez l'autre, à laisser le plus de marques d'appartenance.

Kaiba, le plus compétitif des deux, ne tarda pas à déboutonner d'une main fébrile la chemise de Yami. Habitué et à l'aise à effectuer une telle action, le vêtement se retrouva une poignée de secondes plus tard jeté au sol, aux côtés des deux vestes. Kaiba plaqua alors subitement le Maître du Jeu contre le mur, arrachant par la même occasion un grognement à ce dernier lors de la rencontre de son dos avec la surface froide, mais il n'en tint pas rigueur, et s'amusa à lécher le torse de Yami. Lequel grommela entre deux gémissements.

— C'est toujours moi le premier à être désarmé.

— T'as qu'à être plus rapide, répliqua Kaiba, pas le moins du monde perturbé.

Yami laissa des frissons de plaisir le parcourir, tandis que ses mains tentaient vainement de défaire la ceinture de son rival et amant. En sentant cela, Kaiba eut un sourire narquois.

— On verra lequel de nous deux est plus efficace, murmura-t-il.

Le Champion arbora une expression identique. Kaiba dirigea ses mains vers le pantalon de son vis-à-vis, commençant à défaire la boucle de la sangle—

— M. Kaiba ! Etes-vous ici ?

Les deux duellistes arrêtèrent net leurs activités, et leurs visages prirent une expression sombre, toute trace d'enthousiasme disparue. Yami se passa une main sur ses yeux, soupirant, alors que Kaiba se redressa pour remettre sa ceinture en place. L'on cognait toujours violemment derrière la porte.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent, bordel ? cracha Kaiba.

— Demande-leur, ce sera plus simple, répondit Yami avec résignation en ramassant sa chemise.

— On peut toujours faire croire qu'on est pas là.

— M. Kaiba, c'est urgent ! reprit la voix du messager. Des compagnies voudraient discuter des nouvelles fonctions du disque de duel !

— Ce mec est putain de viré, grommela Kaiba.

Il ajusta sa tenue et remit sa veste, tout comme le Maître du Jeu. Ce dernier affichait un sourire amusé et réprima un rire en entendant son amant jurer ainsi, comme chaque fois qu'un employé l'énervait. Il se tint en arrière, les bras croisés, paraissant le plus assuré possible malgré les rougeurs subsistant sur son visage dues à l'adrénaline et l'enivrement, pendant que Kaiba ouvrait rudement la porte pour jeter un regard assassin sur le pauvre homme devant lui.

— Comment vous m'avez trouvé ? demanda-t-il crûment.

L'employé de KaibaCorp déglutit difficilement. Il avait du mal à soutenir ce regard pesant et terrifiant.

— M-M. Roland vous a aperçu vous diriger par ici, balbutia-t-il.

— Celui-là, par contre, tu ne peux pas le virer, fit remarquer Yami avec un rire moqueur.

— La ferme, grommela Kaiba.

L'homme remarqua alors la présence du Champion, et cligna des yeux, oubliant un instant la fureur de son patron. Pourquoi se trouvaient-ils tous deux ensemble ? N'étaient-ils pas rivaux ? Et comment cela se faisait-il que Mutou soit là en premier lieu ? Il regarda tour à tour les deux duellistes, l'incompréhension totale planant autour de lui.

Kaiba sembla percevoir ce moment de flottement, et fronça alors les sourcils et adopta sa voix menaçante.

— Pas un mot sur la présence de Yugi Mutou en ma compagnie, ordonna-t-il.

— O-Oui, Monsieur !

— Dégagez le passage.

Kaiba et Yami passèrent à côté de l'employé stupéfait pour se rendre dans la salle festive. Sur le chemin, le Maître du Jeu ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et faire un commentaire sur le fait que son partenaire n'ait pas renvoyé l'homme comme il l'avait prévu. Le PDG maugréa par rapport à cela, mais fut immédiatement coupé par un chaste baiser déposé sur ses lèvres, arrachant alors un sourire satisfait à son rival.

— Le jeu continuera ce soir, susurra Yami.

Kaiba ricana et réclama plus au baiser. Embrassant violemment Yami, l'échange dura bien plus longtemps que le précédent, et les laissa tous deux haletant lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

— Comme d'habitude, au manoir ce soir, confirma-t-il.

Et ils prirent des chemins différents, chacun vaquant à ses occupations, ignorant les regards étonnés que leur lançaient les invités en les voyant ensemble. Ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard plein de réjouissance.

Tous deux avaient hâte de se revoir le soir même.

* * *

De loin, l'employé de KaibaCorp se trouvait aux côtés de Roland, ayant assisté avec choc la scène déroulée sous ses yeux. Il jeta un œil vers son supérieur hiérarchique, et fut ahuri de voir que ce dernier semblait imperturbable.

— C-Ca ne vous surprend pas ? s'enquit-il timidement.

Roland lui adressa un regard quelque peu embarrassé à travers ses lunettes noires – malgré le fait qu'il doute que l'on puisse l'apercevoir.

— Non, je l'avais deviné, répondit-il calmement.

— C'est incroyable…, souffla l'homme. M. Kaiba et le Maître du Jeu. Personne ne me prendrait au sérieux.

— C'est bien pour cela que vous devez garder le silence, pour éviter tout scandale ou problème.

L'employé hocha vigoureusement la tête, ne tenant pas à se retrouver sans travai. Il demeurait encore largement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir, et se demandait vraiment comment cela était possible. Qui pourrait penser que le grand Seto Kaiba choisirait Yugi Mutou, son rival, son _ennemi_, comme partenaire ? S'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il leva la tête vers Roland et parla d'une voix anxieuse.

— Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé le chercher vous-même, au fait ? Vous m'avez interpelé pour le faire.

L'employé fut incapable de déchiffrer l'expression de son vis-à-vis ; néanmoins, il put clairement déceler de la gêne dans la toux étouffée par la main de Roland et son doigt remontant ses lunettes.

— Je ne voulais pas interrompre, déclara-t-il avant de partir.

L'homme resta muet face à cela, fixant la silhouette de son supérieur s'éloigner.

Puis quelque chose fit tilt.

— C'est vous qui avez autorisé Mutou à entrer dans la salle ? s'exclama-t-il vivement, les yeux écarquillés. Et vous saviez ce qu'ils _faisaient_ !

Une autre toux lui servit de réponse.

* * *

J'aime bien Roland dans les fics, parce qu'on peut lui donner plus d'importance que dans le canon. :)

Une p'tite review ?


End file.
